Mistletoe
by NerdSavvy
Summary: An amazing thing, Christmas is... It grants even an unspoken wish. Response to Alenachan's challenge. RaeRob. Oneshot! R&R so I can get better


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Plain and simple… I don't know why I have to tell my reflection that everyday…

Title: Damned Mistletoe

o0o

If you had the chance to say it, would you? Would you honestly abandon your secure lifestyle for a single pitiful emotion?

Love. Love is for idiots. Morons who let their guards down to depend on another stick themselves out there to only be crushed. Crushed and destroyed into tiny bits and pieces. Then those bits are blown away. They are forgotten. Their trust. Their care. Their –love.

"Raven," He said her name as if it killed him not to. She knew he must have been scared, but he didn't let that stop him. He didn't care about the consequences, as long as she knew the truth. As long as she knew, he was happy. But just. He was stronger than her. She was too afraid to tell him, so she was, of course, silent.

Silence is safe. That much she knew. They both knew. But what if he didn't want to be safe? '_I don't. I really don't_.' He just told her the most important thing anyone would be lucky enough to hear. To know your love, loves you as well. '_I've just stuck my heart out… And she looks terrified._' If you have been through rejection, especially dishonest rejection, you already know how impossibly fatal it feels. If you haven't, then you couldn't possibly imagine. It's worse than the feeling of just complete loss, where as you could give up. You can't give up. You know the truth no matter what anyone else knows. If you love someone, you will stop at nothing to make them truly happy, to make them love you back. That is what Robin would tell his future generations.

He knew what she was thinking, and he knew that she was scared. '_But why can't you just say it? Those three words…_'

o0o

Oh that pesky Boy Wonder. Every time she left her room that day, he miraculously appeared. He would walk beside her, whistling an innocent jingle, or twirling a candy cane on a careless index finger, "Tomorrow's Christmas, you know."

'_Damn Christmas._'

"I'm aware. You've made sure of that," Her voice was flat, completely void of emotion. What may have been taken as annoyance by anyone else, was in fact a bit of playful banter… And a 'thank-you' and 'apology' in one. He had been acting completely indifferent about his confession just the night before… Well, not really a confession. It was in fact pure honesty, he just told her what she was too afraid to say, and that scared her more than anything. He never mentioned her reaction, or lack there of. Still, underneath her façade of listlessness was hidden something only Robin believed still existed; it was the urge to dash unabashedly down to where their spectacular evergreen stood. It was the muffled smiles and dulled glimmer in his Raven's eyes. The apathy hid a childish, sixteen-year-old girl. A young girl awaiting Christmas like everyone did… Or perhaps a little differently. He could use this.

"I have," he smiled that confident smirk that evoked the selfish child of Raven to flicker off of her violet orbs, "But you know…"

Yes, she knew. He didn't even have to finish his sentence. She knew this was not over, and the subject would be brought forth once again.

"Not now," She mumbled through forced upturned lips, "They're waiting for us."

Christmas Eve morning in Titan's Tower was the beginning of something we won't soon forget.

o0o

As Cyborg and Beastboy quarreled as they tried in unison to explain the true meaning of Christmas to a befuddled Starfire, Raven was busy avoiding Robin's relentless glaring, "Stop it," She knew by saying it, she was only admitting it bothered her, but what else could she do? Let him keep his face tilted downward, with an evil smile pasted on his perfect lips? … She had to stop thinking like that. Really, it was hard enough, "It's your best imitation of a scheming Jack Black yet."

Ignoring the eggnog that had sprayed from his lips and onto the counter, she nibbled further on a corner of toast, "You're hilarious," he chuckled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he followed her to the door, but only to stop her.

Pointing over their heads, he said one word, "Mistletoe."

She followed his finger, and God as a witness, her face turned as red as St. Nick's coat and changed to a red as bright as Rudolph's nose as he leaned in for a kiss.

Slap, "In your dreams, Boy Blunder," Not only does he get slapped, but she takes the mistletoe and hides it in her robe, stalking off.

Playful banter. That's what it would seem like to an outsider, but the Titan's resident bird's knew the score. But what was important was who would win the game.

o0o

"Christmas is about the PRESENTS!" Beastboy yelled, banging his hands on the coffee table, making a very surprised alien girl yelp.

"No! The _family_!" Cyborg's booming voice traveled to Raven's ear as she looked upon the frozen ice that was their bay.

"The FOOD!" Their changeling protested again.

Cyborg stood to protest again, but simply slumped back and laughed, "… Yeah. It's about the food," And finally, agreement.

"But what IS this Christmas?" And then it started all over again.

o0Robin0o

"Take a walk with me," It wasn't a request. I had extended my hand out to reach hers, and we started toward the city. Her hand in mine sent small signals throughout my body, and it echoed in my head like a small voice in a cave. It was strange how something so innocent could seem so wrong, and yet so right at the same time.

"Robin. Let go… People will… See," Her voice is a little more timid than usual, and I love it. She's a mess. It's fantastic.

"Let them see," I pull her from trailing behind me, and wrap my arm instead around her frail neck.

I know it's selfish. But if we could just stay like this. In these small moments I wait for, forever, I'd be happy. Even if the world ended right now… I'd stay with her. Looking in her eyes, I could melt. They aren't the ice tiers everyone else sees. They swallow me, so I'm suffocating, but I'm comfortable. I know it doesn't make any sense… But it does to me.

"Robin," She drops her gaze and a small tint of red knits into her ivory toned skin. I could point it out, but knowing her… She'll blame it on the cold. So let's not ruin a nice moment.

"Come on, this way," We headed into the park, fitting into each other like lovers… Only we weren't.

She was right people did see, and they stared and even pointed, but that made me hold tighter as we walked through this slice of a winter wonderland in the middle of the city. I still don't understand completely why she won't admit how she feels. It may sound confident to just say I know she loves me, but I know. It's the way I look at her, and she looks back. It's her energy that surrounds me and wraps around my thoughts until my mind is filled with her words. If she didn't love me, God was playing a very cruel trick on me.

Finally, we reached my destination. It wasn't something cheesy and obvious like a Lover's Lane that would make her turn on her heel and run, but a more subtle glow that was a frozen lake. I know, "I'm sorry, what?" But it's perfect. The white pureness of our childhood Raven. The Raven who dreams to ice-skate with her family on Christmas. All the Titan's may not be here, but I am. And all I want is to make her happy. I swear that that's all… It's my Christmas wish… And if anything else happens, it isn't my fault if I have the opportunity to use it.

We didn't have skates, but it didn't matter, we glided just as well. I loved watching her. She was as graceful as a ballet dancer, topped off with an elegant smile. It was elegant and childlike at the same time. She was glowing. She was happy, and I was there to witness it, that's all I've asked of tonight, "Hey, Raven," I slip my arm around her waist and pull her close to me, "Give me a Merry Christmas," I lean my head low, and I feel her supple lips seconds from impact when, "No."

"No?" Why? Why the hell not, 'yes?'

"Robin, we can't." She tries to pull away, but I keep my hands where they are. She can't keep running. I want to know. I need to know. She puts her hand on my chest, and tried to push but, "Rae, I need to know why."

"Because!" She stills tried to run, and she's making a scene at her own expense, but I won't let go. She knows it, I know it. I'll never give up.

"WHY?" There it is again, the child in her eyes burst through and invade her train of thought.

"We're too different! They don't like it! Nobody likes it," The child lets her cry, and the child's hurting us both.

"Nobody likes what?" She shakes her head, and tried to lock her childish thoughts away in the back of her mind, "Raven."

"The thought of you and me," Her voice was small, and I knew what she feared. How childish, "We're too different. I'm not good enough. I don't have the right… To hear you say you love me. I'm a servant of the darkness, and you a prince of light.

"Then let us be Romeo and Juliet," I smile, but she laughs an empty laugh.

"More like Cinderella," She looks away, but I have won.

"Whatever we are, we are together. We love each other, Rae. That's all that should matter. In both stories, in any story… Be brave enough to go for what you want," I love her. I love her so much… Why does she do this? "I love you."

She wipes a tear with the back of her hand as I look to see everyone staring. Maybe I'm wrong… Will this cause her more pain than I thought? I start to walk away… But an innocent but wrong gesture holds me back. Her hand clasps my fingers and it feels so right. I turn to her, and she walks up close to me. I can feel her soft breath flow on my neck.

She laughs that childish and sophisticated laugh, and pulls something from her cloak.

"Mistletoe."

I smile. She smiles. Everything is right. She loves me.

o0Author's Note0o

How was it? It's for Alena-chan's challenge. I hope you like it! It's my first one-shot.


End file.
